Mine! (Sequel: Stubborn Kookie)
by daisyeong
Summary: Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah menjalin hubungan. Tapi, muncul suatu masalah (lebih tepatnya bagi Taehyung). Bad Summary! VKook/TaeKook! [V x Jungkook] ! lil' bit JiKook and MinYoon! SEQUEEEL RnR please :)


**Mine! (Sequel: Stubborn Kookie)**

daisyeong ©2015

.

.

.

Vkook/TaeKook

.

.

lil' bit JiKook and MinYoon

.

.

.

 _They're belong to their parents, management, and of course God._

.

.

 _Hope you like_ ^^ _Sorry for the mistakes~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan. Dampaknya tidak buruk, bahkan Bambam menyadari bahwa kekeras kepalaan anak Jeon itu sedikit berkurang. Yah, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya, tapi ia bersyukur _sunbae_ -nya itu bisa mengubah setidaknya sifat Jungkook yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Taehyung juga bersyukur mendapat _namjachi ngu_ semanis Jungkook. Serius, anak itu punya daya tarik tersendiri. Taehyung _sih_ , mulanya masa bodoh dengan orang lain, salah satu contohnya _hoobae_ di sekolahnya. Tapi, semenjak bertemu Jungkook, Taehyung jadi sering memperhatikannya, meskipun dari jauh. Misalnya saja saat Jungkook tidak di perhatikan oleh teman _Thai_ -nya, Taehyung tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah cemberutnya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi secara langsung, dan menjadi sepasang _namjachingu_ , Taehyung merasa tak ada yang lebih indah dari hari itu. Hm, ia berlebihan. Terserahlah.

Tentu saja, semakin bertambahnya hari, semakin bertambah pula perasaan Taehyung pada kekasih _bunny_ -nya. Tak jarang juga ia mengganggu Jungkook, alasannya _sih_ , Jungkook terlihat makin menggemaskan. _Non-sense_ , Taehyung - _ssi_!

Hanya saja, hampir sebulan ini, ada sesuatu yang kini harus ia jauhkan. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

Taehyung tidak asing dengan orang itu. Orang yang sering _menempeli_ Jungkook- _nya_.

Teman sekelas barunya.

Pindahan dari Busan.

 _Park Jimin_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bam, Kookie dimana?" Taehyung memandang Bambam yang berkutat dengan buku-buku di mejanya. "Kalian tidak bersama?"

"Tidak tahu." Bambam melirik Taehyung sebentar, lalu kembali sibuk mencatat entahlah itu di bukunya.

"Kau sedang apa, _sih_? Sampai tidak tahu Kookie kemana," "Kau _'kan_ selalu tahu."

Lelaki _Thai_ itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedang menyalin tugasnya Jungkook," jawabnya santai, membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. _Lagi? Dasar pemalas._ Itu _sih,_ hanya Taehyung lontarkan di batinnya. "Tapi, 'ku lihat, Jungkook _dibawa_ Jimin- _sunbae_."

" _Mwoya_?" Tidak, tidak. Taehyung tidak menjerit. Hanya terkejut. "Park Jimin?"

" _Ne_."

Setelahnya, Taehyung langsung beranjak dari sana dan Bambam hanya terkekeh, "Pacarmu itu memang posesif _'kan_ , Kook."

.

.

.

Lain Kim Taehyung, lain lagi Jeon Jungkook.

Jika Taehyung sedang mencarinya ke pelosok sekolah, maka Jungkook sedang berada di perpustakaan, dengan Park Jimin di sampingnya. Jeon Jungkook, andai Taehyung tahu kau di sana dengan Park Jimin, _hyung_ tersayangmu itu bisa saja membuat nasib orang di sampingmu menjadi begitu sial. _Ugh_ , berlebihan.

"Kau cari apa, _sih_ , Kook-ah?" Jimin memandang Jungkook keheranan. Anak itu berulang kali membolak-balikkan barang-barangnya.

"Penghapusku, _hyung_. Kemana jatuhnya, ya?"

Jimin menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar, lalu merunduk ke bawah meja. Baik sekali lelaki Park ini. Mau saja menemani Jungkook di perpustakaan. Padahal _'kan_ , siswa lain lebih memilih ke kantin untuk mengisi perut di waktu istirahat ini. Jungkook jadi kasihan.

"Ah, ini dia, Kook-ah!" Jimin mengacungkan tangannya dari balik meja,—

 _Duak!_

" _Auch_!"

–dan kepalanya sukses membentur ujung meja. Jungkook meringis dan mengambil penghapus yang Jimin sodorkan. Bukannya meringis, Jimin malah tersenyum bodoh. Tapi, masih terlihat tampan, _sih_. Eh, tentu bagi Jungkook, Taehyung yang paling tampan. Ehm. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Apa tidak sakit? Sini 'ku lihat!"

Ketika tangan Jungkook menyentuh keningnya, dan menyibakkan rambutnya, Jimin tersenyum senang. Jarak mereka pun dekat sekali. Ia bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah Jungkook dengan amat jelas. Lihat saja pipinya, tanpa di sentuh pun sudah terlihat begitu halus. Jimin dengan telaten memperhatikan tiap inci wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Eh, _hyung_! Tidak apa-apa, _sih_. Hanya sedikit tergores. Nanti juga sembuh, kok."

"Hm... Iya. Aku memang tidak apa-apa, Kook-ah. Kau saja yang berlebihan. Hehe..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rupanya Taehyung sedang kesal. Ia tidak menemukan Kookie- _nya_ tadi. Sedari tadi jam pelajaran saja ia terus murung. Mulanya murung biasa karena guru pengajar ada keperluan dan harus pergi secepatnya. Namun, ia semakin murung saat guru itu memberitahukan ada tugas kelompok dan ia harus satu kelompok dengan Jimin.

Iya, Jimin.

Park Jimin. Penggemar kekasihnya.

Selama mengerjakan tugas itu, Taehyung hanya menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Saat di suruh membantu Jimin, ia hanya diam dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Teman yang lain hanya angkat bahu, cukup tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedang _unmood_. _Mungkin menyangkut kekasihnya yang seperti kelinci_. Pikir mereka kompak.

Tadi setelah kelelahan mencari _bunny_ manisnya, Taehyung sempat _curhat_ pada Yoongi, _sunbae_ sekaligus rekan klub basketnya. Lelaki manis itu keheranan saat Taehyung tiba-tiba mendekatinya yang sedang mendengarkan musik di taman sekolah, lengkap dengan wajah kusutnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau lihat Kookie?"

"Tidak."

"Aku sedang kesal, _hyung_!"

"Kenapa? Tumben sekali kesal menyangkut Kookie-mu itu," jawab Yoongi tertawa pelan. _Masa' iya Kim Taehyung kesal pada Jungkook?_

"Bukan Kookie, tapi Park Jimin itu," Taehyung menggerutu mengingat satu bulan ke belakang. Yoongi terdiam, entah kenapa dari wajahnya ia terlihat gugup. "Kenapa ia terus menempeli Kookie, _sih_? Aku jadi jarang bersamanya, ' _kan_!"

"Ah, mungkin Jimin terlalu menyukainya, Tae," Yoongi menunduk saat mengucapkan nama sang topik pembicaraan. "Kookie-mu itu _'kan_ memang menggemaskan sekali! Siapa yang tidak gemas, coba?"

"Tapi, _hyung_ , tetap saja. Orang lain yang gemas pada Kookie juga tidak sepertinya yang terus-terusan mengekori Kookie. Yang kekasihnya di sini siapa? Kim Taehyung, hei! Bukan Park Jimin!"

Yoongi tertawa. Taehyung jadi sosok –super– cerewet jika mengenai kekasih menggemaskannya itu. Ah, Yoongi berterima kasih pada anak itu. Setidaknya Taehyung tidak terlalu _flat_ lagi. Yah, meskipun hanya pada segelintir orang.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Taehyung sedang menunggui Jungkook keluar kelasnya. Ia memang keluar lebih cepat. Tugas kelompok yang di tugaskan untuk Taehyung terbilang sedikit, dan setelah selesai, langsung saja ia menyambar tasnya dan melesat ke kelas _bunny_ -nya.

" _Hi_ , _hyungie_!" Suara Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia merasa _mood_ -nya membaik. Jungkook memang kelemahan Taehyung. "Kau cepat sekali keluar kelas."

" _Ne._ Tadi kau kemana saja, Kookie? Aku mencarimu."

"Aku ke—"

"Jungkook-ah!"

 _Mood_ Taehyung kembali memburuk. Uhm.. Itu seruan dari Park Jimin. _Baru saja aku merasa baikan_. _Aku langsung_ unmood _lagi._ Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati.

Jimin mendekati Jungkook, tanpa melihat Taehyung di hadapannya.

"Eh, Jimin _hyung_? Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah imutnya. Sungguh, anak itu memang menggemaskan. Jimin jadi gampang gemas begini. Sekarang saja ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mencubit pipi tembam itu. " _Uh,_ _appo, hyung_!"

Jungkook berusaha melepaskan serangan Jimin terhadap pipinya. Jimin masih menarik pipi itu gemas, sampai kemerahan. –Oh, kita melupakan Kim Taehyung. Ia tampak menyeramkan dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajamnya. Ia masih berusaha merendam amarahnya.

Jimin beralih mengusak rambut Jungkook sambil terkekeh. _Masih bisa 'ku tahan._

Jungkook mengelus pipinya yang memerah sambil cemberut dan Jimin mengelus pipinya sambil meminta maaf. _Sabar, Taehyung. Calm down._

Dan Jimin menjatuhkan bibirnya pada kedua pipi Jungkook yang memerah, dan makin memerah hingga telinganya.

Persimpangan imajiner timbul di dahi Taehyung. _APA-APAAN ITU?_ Amarahnya memuncak. Ia menarik Jungkook ke belakang tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin garang. " _DARE YOU,_ PARK JIMIN _! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ "

Sungguh, teriakan _baritone_ milik Taehyung barusan keras sekali. Jungkook dan Jimin saja sampai berjengit kaget. Begitu pun beberapa siswa lain yang masih berada di sekitar. _Taehyung saat marah ternyata menyeramkan sekali,_ man!

" _Calm down, Taehyung._ Apa masalahnya?" Jimin menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak keras karena terkejut.

Jungkook menunduk di belakang Taehyung. Ia memilin ujung seragamnya. Wajahnya masih memerah. Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan suara _evil_ -nya. "TAHUKAH KAU? KOOKIE ADALAH KEKASIHKU! JEON JUNGKOOK ITU KEKASIHKU!"

Jimin maupun Jungkook kembali terkejut. Jika Jungkook terkejut karena suara berat Taehyung yang keras, Jimin terkejut karena hal yang di ucapkan Taehyung. "O-oh. Benarkah? Aku..."

" _Hyungie_ ~" Jungkook menarik tas Taehyung dan semakin menunduk. "Kookie minta maaf, _hyungie_." "Jimin _hyung_ , maaf, ya~"

Taehyung yang tadinya berapi-api, melembutkan tatapannya. Ia memegangi pipi Jungkook dan membuat sang empunya mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Tak apa, Kookie-ah. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Kau _'kan_ tidak salah di sini." Hm, sedikit menyindir Park Jimin, ya, Taehyung?

Jungkook memeluknya. "Habis, _hyungie_ berteriak seperti itu." Menyadari perbuatannya tadi, Taehyung balas memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali pada kekasih lucunya. Jungkook semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, serasa ingin menangis. _Uh dasar Kookie._

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi muncul di antara mereka. " _Woah_ , ada apa ini?"

"Eh, Yoongi- _sunbae_?" Jimin memandang _sunbae_ manisnya dan tersenyum kikuk.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, membuat Jimin merasakan sengatan pada tubuhnya. Sama seperti ketika pertama kali bertemu Jungkook dan melihat senyumannya. "Panggil _hyung_ saja, Jimin!" Lawan bicaranya mengangguk. "Kookie kenapa?"

"Uhm..." Jimin mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Taehyung, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak tahu Jungkook dan kau sudah berpacaran."

"Sudahlah, Park Jimin," Taehyung tidak ingin _mood_ -nya kembali jelek. "Aku sudah melupakan ini. Setidaknya, kau tak akan terlalu dekat dengan kekasihku, _'kan_?"

" _Ne_. Kook-ah, maaf, ya," Jimin mengelus kepala Jungkook. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kau sudah punya Taehyung?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin bingung. Matanya dan wajahnya merah, menahan tangis. "Kenapa harus di beri tahu? Memang Jimin _hyung_ kenapa?"

Ketiga orang yang lebih tua memandangnya serentak. _Sweatdrop._ Astaga, Jeon Jungkook! Kau ini usia berapa? "Kau tidak merasakan selama ini Jimin menyukaimu?" tanya Yoongi yang lebih dulu tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Jimin _hyung_ menyukaiku?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. "Biasa saja, kok. Yang lain juga seperti itu. 'Ku kira Jimin- _hyung_ menyukaiku seperti yang lain. Kalau begitu, kau menyukaiku seperti apa, _hyung_?"

Taehyung tertawa menanggapinya, sementara Yoongi dan Jimin menepuk kening bersamaan. _Oh my God, Jungkook!_ Ingatkan mereka bahwa Jungkook itu sosok bocah polos dalam tubuh seorang remaja.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali, Kookie!" Taehyung mencubit hidung Jungkook gemas. "Karena masalahnya sudah selesai, ayo kita kencan!" Taehyung menarik Jungkook menjauh dari Yoongi dan Jimin.

" _Y-yah, hyungie_ ~"

Kedua sosok itu memandang kepergian mereka. Pasangan yang cukup aneh namun menjadi _favorite_ satu sekolah. Ck.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tertawa pelan. "Ah, dasar! Mereka itu aneh sekali!" Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin. Ia merasa pipinya memanas saat menyadari Jimin telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. " _Ya_! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau manis juga, ya, _hyung_."

"Apa maksudmu, Jimin?" Yoongi berusaha mengelak, tetapi pipinya makin memanas.

Jimin tertawa melihatnya. "Eh, _hyung_! Kau juga hebat sekali, _lho_."

"Hebat kenapa?" Yoongi kebingungan.

"Kau membuatku menyukaimu saat ini juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Mereka menikmati kencan dadakan menjelang sore itu. Jungkook sudah kembali tersenyum lebar dan Taehyung benar-benar merasa _mood_ -nya membaik kembali. Melihat Jungkook yang melahap _ice cream cone_ dengan lucu itu membuat Taehyung menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Kookie, kau manis sekali."

"Hm... Taetae _hyungie_ juga tampan sekali," jawab Jungkook malu-malu. Tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _ice cream_.

Ide jahil Taehyung melintas. "Eh, tapi, Yoongi _hyung_ manis juga, ya?"

"Yoongi _hyung_ memang manis, kok."

Taehyung menahan tawanya. "Hm, kalau misalnya Jimin jadi kekasihmu, aku dengan Yoongi _hyung_ saja."

Jungkook menghentikan acara makan _ice cream_. "Begitu?" katanya agak ketus.

" _Ne._ "

"Aku mau pulang, ah! Kau menyebalkan!" Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan menggapai tas merahnya. Melihat Taehyung tertawa puas, Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya. " _Hyungie_! Apa yang lucu?" Anak itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

 _Bilang mau pulang, tetapi masih saja di sini. Aah, Kookie! Kau ini!_ "Kookie marah, _eo_?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang gelagapan dengan senyum kemenangan.

"E-eh... _Aniyo_ ," kata Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar akan pulang!" Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dan berlari meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tertawa keras.

" _YA_! KOOKIE-AH, TUNGGU _OPPA_!" Taehyung menyambar tasnya dan masih tertawa.

" _HYUNGIE_! AKU _NAMJA_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 ****Holla~~~

Saya bawa sequel dari fanfic debut kemarin XD Saya tidak menyangka ada yang suka fanfic itu :3

Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu :( tapi saya baca review kalian semua kok ^^ Makasiiiiiiiiiiih banyak! /deep bow/

Yang follow dan fav juga ya ampun gak nyangka/? Makasiiiih ya /deep bow/

Saya akui fanfic saya memang absurd gitu hehe XD gak yang kemarin, gak yang ini, sama-sama absurd XD

Terus, kayaknya saya mau hiatus cukup lama deh, mulai pertengahan bulan ini :( tapi saya usahakan bisa comeback dengan cepat :') fanfic ini bisa aja salam perpisahan sementara /?

.

.

.

.

.

Apa lagi ya? :3

Hm... ya udah gitu aja deh XD

 _Review please_? ^^


End file.
